An element that protects an IC (Integrated Circuit) has been heretofore incorporated into various control circuits. For example, Patent Document 1 (Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2012-154119) and Patent Document 2 (Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2014-17701) each disclose a diode as such an IC-protecting element.